Each Kiss Is Better Than The First
by Deactivated-holyangelheart
Summary: Decided to make this into a collection concerning the title. Each chapter will be different, either a one shot or a drabble. Hope you guys love this! I have a lot of Abe x Mihashi love to go around! Please review. Chapter 3 is a New Year's one shot! Happy New Year everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Each Kiss Is Better Than The First**

**Pairing: Abe x Mihashi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: First ever AbeMiha fic so I don't know if this will be alright. Sorry this will be short! I want to test the waters before jumping in.**

**-x-x-**

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."

― Dr. Seuss

It was a day like any other at Nishiura High. However, a certain freshman was feeling even more down in the dumps than usual.

"Oi Abe...?" Hanai poked the back of the zoned out vice-captain of the baseball team. The two of them along with Sakaeguchi were put into the same class and after changing seats, ended up sitting together. Hanai sat in the last seat of the first column against the windows. Since he was taller than both of them, he was forced to sit in the back.

The bell finally rung and it was time for lunch. Sakaeguchi stood and moved his chair to the side of Hanai's desk. Normally, Abe would just turn around to use Hanai's desk as a table since he hated getting his dirty.

"What's wrong with him?" Hanai whispered to Sakaeguchi. Abe still wasn't responding as he stared out the window, sighing often. He even smacked himself during class a few times.

Sakaeguchi shrugged, but then he had an 'Aha!' moment, "Maybe it has to do with Mihashi."

"What?" Abe turned around. Seeing that they laid out their lunches, he moved to grab his from his bag. He rummaged through his bag, but couldn't find his bento. "I must have left it at home."

"Well you're forgetful today," Hanai shook his head.

"You can have some of mine if you want," Sakaeguchi offered.

"Nah," Abe stood up and shoved his wallet into his pockets. "I'll just buy a sandwich."

The two watched as Abe almost walked into the wall on his way out. "It definitely has to do with Mihashi."

**-x-x-**

Abe walked down the corridor filled with students, but didn't pay attention to any of them. Lately, he didn't get angry at Mihashi as much as he used to. The two of them were finally becoming a battery. Ever since their loss, the two learned how to communicate and even found out their strengths and weaknesses. He had to admit, Mihashi was actually pretty good at cooking. "Urg," his stomach growled at the thought. He would go to Mihashi's class and ask for food since whenever he forgot his lunch; Mihashi wouldn't mind sharing some of his. He would always end up making up for it afterward; the boy could definitely three times his weight.

Since the two of them were getting close, they even hung out at each other's homes. At first they were forced to stick together, but now it became a joy of theirs. In the beginning, Tajima would be with them, but now the two would just naturally be together. They were so close that it actually got to the point where Abe felt as though he were developing _feelings_ for his partner.

When he first realized it, he denied it of course. There was no way he could fall for bird boy, but whenever he was around him, he would get butterflies in his stomach. It was as if every cell in his body would react to his rare smiles instead of his usual tears.

_It was already getting dark, but everyone decided to end practice a little earlier than usual. The two decided to head to Abe's house since Mihashi's mom would be returning late. That way, Mihashi wouldn't be alone by himself. He also got along pretty well with Shun, Abe's younger brother. Their parent even liked the two of them together, though he didn't realize it until after the two got closer._

_That night, their dinner tasted even better than usual, Abe had to admit that it was because Mihashi was there to keep him company. The two decided to play video games, however, whenever Mihashi lost, he would end up crying a little bit. At first, it was tolerable, but then it turned out that he was losing on purpose. It immediately pissed him off, if anything; _he_ should be the one losing on purpose just to see the smile on his face._ _That was when he finally cracked._

"_Every time you cry, I will kiss you until you can't breathe," Abe tightened his fist, trying to control his temper._

"_E-Eh? A-A-Abe-kun?!" Mihashi wailed, but stopped as he was then pushed against the wall. He gasped, realizing that their faces were only inches apart._

"_Just call me Takaya."_

_Mihashi's blush darkened as he looked everywhere except into Abe's serious gaze._

_Abe paused, thinking that Mihashi would push him away again, except this time, he wasn't. He took it as a chance and leaned in closer. He lightly pressed their lips together. He paused when he felt his own cheeks getting wet from the tears rolling down Mihashi's cheeks. "A-Ah..." Abe broke away, his blush disappearing as guilt filled him. "I'm sorry Mihashi."_

_Mihashi wiped his tears away and grabbed his things, fleeing the room before even saying goodbye._

**-x-x-**

Now that he thought about, Abe found himself smacking himself out of nowhere. He was stupid! He didn't even know how Mihashi felt for him and yet he made the first move...without giving much thought for his partner. "Mihashi must hate me."

"A-Abe-k-kun!"

Abe whipped his head around, knowing that voice even in his sleep. "M-Mihashi?" He blinked, wondering if he was sleep-walking and Mihashi suddenly appeared as usual.

"A-Abe-kun!" Mihashi ran up to him, nearly slipping in the process. Luckily, Abe was able to catch him before his face kissed the dirty floor.

"Idiot! Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Abe scolded him as he dusted him off from head to toe.

Mihashi nodded quickly, "T-Thanks A-Abe-kun!" He smiled widely.

"You're welcome..." Abe scratched the back of his head, a small blush dusting his cheeks. He really loved it when he smiled. In the beginning, he felt that Mihashi was always scared of him. Now, he knew that their feelings of friendship were mutual. Yet, their relationship grew so much that he craved the next step. "So, what do you want?" He realized that he really was walking aimlessly, not that many students were hanging around.

"I-I heard from S-Sakaeguchi-kun...that y-you forgot y-your lunch!" He struggled to say, but smiled in pride that he was able to finish his sentence.

"I did," Abe nodded. How long was he gone for him to be able to go to his classroom and then find him?

"D-Do you want t-to come o-over?" He asked.

"...Huh?" Abe felt as if his knees were weak. Did this mean he didn't mind the kiss? "Are you sure?"

"Mhm!" Mishashi's smile was so dazzling that Abe felt the need to kiss him again. This time though, he would make sure to not force him into it.

They didn't have practice today since exams were coming up, some of them definitely needed to study. "I'll meet you at the dugout."

"O-Okay!" Mihashi turned quickly to leave, but then he turned around again, making Abe jump slightly. "U-Um..."

Abe shrugged off the urge to yell at him, "What is it?"

Mihashi looked up and down the corridor twice before signaling for Abe to come closer.

"Hm?" Abe turned sideways as he leaned closer. He felt his face turn hot the moment Mihashi's soft lips brushed against his cheek. His mouth opened in surprise.

"S-See you later T-T-Takaya...-kun," Mihashi whispered with a blush before running off to class.

Abe stood there frozen until a teacher came to tell him the bell had already rung.

**-x-x-**

**Done~!**

**A/N: I'm not sure about certain things such as their classes (besides the times when they show them) so please correct me if I'm wrong if it could affect my writing. If the way certain members act are out of character, please tell me how to correct it for future fics. I feel like re-watching the anime and re-reading the manga because they're so precious. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**** Each Kiss Is Better Than The First Part 2**

**Pairing: Abe x Mihashi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: This time it's Mihashi's point of view!**

**-x-x-**

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."

― Dr. Seuss

Mihashi walked slowly, his head up in the clouds. Normally, they would have practice super early, but due to exams coming up, they demanded for him to keep his mind off of baseball. He should be well rested, but instead he didn't sleep at all. Yesterday was...different. The two hung out like usual at Abe's house since it had more people. Abe ended up getting mad at him because he cried over losing. _"I-I thought A-Abe-kun would get m-mad if I won..."_ Mihashi thought, tears automatically falling as he dragged his feet to class. The incident repeated in his mind.

"_Every time you cry, I will kiss you until you can't breathe," Abe tightened his fist, trying to control his temper._

"_E-Eh? A-A-Abe-kun?!" Mihashi wailed, expecting a punch or something. Instead, he felt Abe's breath against his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand._

"_Just call me Takaya."_

_Mihashi's blush darkened as he looked everywhere except into Abe's serious gaze. He wasn't sure what to expect, but then the unthinkable happened. Abe leaned in, pressing their lips together. Mihashi didn't know how to react. His brain had immediately shut down, the tears automatically fell._

"_A-Ah..." Abe broke away, "I'm sorry Mihashi."_

'_E-Eh?' Mihashi wiped his tears away, 'W-Why is A-Abe-kun apologizing?' he thought, but he felt his anxiety rise. He stood and grabbed his things, fleeing the room before even saying goodbye. He didn't stop even when Shun almost walked into him, he was too embarrassed. He ran all the way home._

Mihashi sighed this time, "D-Did A-Abe-kun n-not like the kiss and wants to a-act like it n-never happened?"

"Eh?! Abe kissed you?!"

Mihashi's eyes widened as his best friend's voice shouted behind him, however, thanks to him walking slower than a snail, they were alone in the hallway. "S-S-Shh!" He covered Tajima's mouth, but the hyper boy liked his hands.

"Abe kissed you?!" He asked again, except this time in as quiet of a voice he could muster. "Did he ask you first?"

Mihashi shook his head furiously.

"That bastard!" Tajima pushed up his short sleeves as far as it could go and walked towards Abe's classroom instead of their own.

"I-It's okay!" Mihashi shouted, his hands moving rapidly.

"It is?" Tajima turned towards him questionably.

The two didn't notice, but Izumi and Hamada were watching them from around the corner, next to the classroom. They found it obvious that Mihashi liked Abe since the two became a real battery. The two always acted like a married couple with Abe yelling once in a while.

"Mhm!" Mihashi grinned, glad that Tajima wasn't going to fight with Abe-kun.

"You should've said so!" Tajima grinned back.

The walked to class side by side, they were lucky that their teacher was late for once.

**-x-x-**

Time passed and it was finally time for lunch. Mihashi had been zoning out the whole time, but thankfully Izumi would always hand him a copy of his notes later. The team wouldn't be able to function without their pitcher if said pitcher failed his exams.

"I-I'm going to b-buy something t-to d-drink," Mihashi stood the moment the bell rung and ran off.

"Did he realize he forget his wallet?" Hamada pointed to the wallet that was left on the desk.

"Yes," Izumi nodded, grabbing his bento from inside his desk.

Tajima laughed, pointing at his desk. "Mihashi always makes sure to bring milk to school! Abe's orders."

They all sighed in unison; Abe was definitely head over heels for the boy.

Mihashi walked nervously towards his teammate's classroom. He constantly looked both ways in fear of walking into Abe before he could collect his thoughts of the matter.

When he finally got to the class, he peeked from the side of the entrance, his eyes widened. Abe wasn't there. He sighed and then shook his head. He had no reason to feel dejected.

Inside, his two teammates sat around what he assumed to be Hanai's desk. The boy shook his head as he grabbed his bento, "It definitely has to do with Mihashi."

The mention of his name caused his ears to perk up.

"I can't believe he forgot his lunch," Sakaeguchi said after chewing the food in his mouth.

"He's been acting weird all day. Do you know why? You've known him the longest."

Sakaeguchi smiled, "Out of all of us, I guess. But Mihashi knows him the best now." The two became silent at that and then shook their heads in unison. "Maybe Abe-kun made a move on him."

Hanai waved the thought away, "That's not possible."

"Maybe Mihashi rejected him."

The two looked at each other and then it hit them. "Poor Abe."

"I-I!" Mihashi shouted and then hid when he remembered that he was supposed to be spying on them. He frowned; maybe that's why Abe apologized after the kiss. He probably thought he didn't like it.

He immediately ran off to find the spikey haired boy.

When Mihashi was definitely gone, the two cracked a smile, knowing that they had been spied on.

**-x-x-**

The moment Mihashi laid eyes on Abe, he ran to him, "A-Abe-k-kun!"

The other male turned around, his eyes wide. "M-Mihashi?"

"A-Abe-kun!" Mihashi ran faster, nearly slipping in the process. Luckily, Abe was able to catch him before he kissed the floor.

"Idiot! Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Abe scolded him as he dusted him off from head to toe.

Mihashi nodded quickly, "T-Thanks A-Abe-kun!" He smiled widely.

"You're welcome..." Abe scratched the back of his head, a small blush dusting his cheeks. "So, what do you want?"

"I-I heard from S-Sakaeguchi-kun...that y-you forgot y-your lunch!" He struggled to say, but smiled in pride that he was able to finish his sentence. _"We're communicating!"_ He thought with a proud smile.

"I did," Abe nodded.

"D-Do you want t-to come o-over?" Mihashi wanted to run away, but he wanted Abe to understand his true feelings.

"...Huh? Are you sure?"

"Mhm!" His smile grew.

"I'll meet you at the dugout."

"O-Okay!" Mihashi turned quickly to leave, but then he turned around again, "U-Um..."

Abe jump slightly, "What is it?"

Mihashi looked up and down the corridor twice before signaling for Abe to come closer.

"Hm?" Abe turned sideways as he leaned closer. He felt his face turn hot the moment Mihashi's soft lips brushed against his cheek. His mouth opened in surprise.

"S-See you later T-T-Takaya...-kun," Mihashi whispered with a blush before running off to class.

"_I-I did it!"_ Mihashi nearly jumped for joy, but his knees gave out instead and he ended up falling face first, knocking himself unconscious.

**-x-x-**

"Mihashi..." Abe folded his arms, his face red from anger. "Didn't I tell you to walk carefully?"

"Y-Yes..." Mihashi looked away, gripping the sheet tighter.

"You're lucky you didn't sprain anything and I brought you to the nurse."

"Yes..." Mihashi sniffled softly, expecting a scolding. However, Abe sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Idiot," He muttered. "You don't understand what you put me through..."

"S-Sorry," Mihashi cried. "I-I'm sorry A-Abe-kun."

"It's fine," Abe smiled and patted his head. "So, what happened to T-T-Takaya-kun?" He mimicked the way he said it early.

Hearing that, his face heated up and he clutched the blanket even harder.

"I-I'm just kidding," Abe blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"T-Takaya...-kun..." Mihashi whispered, blushing even more.

"Mi...hashi..." Abe leaned in slowly, but then his face met the bed sheets instead of the lips in his dreams.

"Mihashi! Practice was cancelled!" Tajima grinned, his hand pushing Abe's face into the side of the bed. "Let's hang out at your house today!"

"S-Sure!" Mihashi glanced at Abe before smiling at his bestie.

"Come on!" He pulled Mihashi out of the bed, bumping into Abe.

"A-Ah A-Abe-kun!" Mihashi stuttered in concern.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine." Tajima smiled and then turned towards Abe, his smile gleaming. "Right Abe?"

"U-Uh yeah..." Abe took a step back. "We can hang out tomorrow."

"U-Un!" Mihashi grinned, following Tajima out of the office.

Hanai and Izumi stood outside, against the wall. They wanted to laugh, but Abe's rejection was pathetic. "Poor Abe."

**-x-x-**

"If he tries to kiss you like that again, kick him," Tajima muttered.

"N-No!" Mihashi stopped walking. "I-It's fine!"

"Why?"

"U-Um...B-Because..." Mihashi trailed off.

Tajima stared at him for a second and then smack himself. "Shit! I need to apologize to him!"

Mihashi tilted his head, not sure of what he meant, but nodded anyway.

"Make sure to cook his bento tomorrow okay?"

"Un!"

The two of them walked to Mihashi's home happily, forgetting about how Abe would definitely forget his bento again the next day. Luckily for him, Mihashi made him one out of love.

**-x-x-**

**Done!**

**Please wait patiently for the next chapter!**


	3. What's It Like to Make Angels?

**Title: What's It Like to Make Angels?**

**Pairing: Abe/Mihashi**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

**-x-x-**

The pitter patter sounds coming from the roof kept Mihashi up for hours, although he was also nervous for another reason. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve and his teammates on the baseball team decided to visit the shrine closest to their school to pay their respects and wish for a great new year. Even if he were to fall asleep now, he would have less than his required 9 hours of sleep. Abe told him to sleep for 9 since he wanted to make sure that Mihashi was well rested since he's a growing boy. A taller ace would only benefit the team after all. "_I'm glad that everyone relies on me_," was Mihashi's last thought before his eyelids became heavy and he soon drifted off to sleep. A few minutes afterwards, the sounds from the roof change from rain to snow fall.

**-x-x-**

"Ren wake up!"

A woman's voice echoes in Mihashi's ears as he sleeps soundly. He didn't wake up until his mother threw off his covers, making him shiver from the sudden cold. He woke up with his vision slightly blurred, but recognized his mother in front of him.

"Look Ren it snowed!" She separated his curtains and the view of the yard was covered in white.

Mihashi was still out of it so he didn't really understand what was happening. That wasn't until he noticed the time on his alarm clock. It was almost noon and he needed to make sure he was ready to meet everyone! Although they decided to meet at the shrine, he promised Tajima that he'd meet him at his house to spend some time together before they left. "I'm l-late!" He scrambled to get off the bed and get dressed.

His mother made sure to dress him in layers for the cold day ahead of him. She knew that if she didn't, her son would probably catch a cold. "Remember Ren, your dad and I am visiting your grandparents and won't be back until tomorrow. Alright, Ren?"

"Y-Yes Mom," he replied mindlessly. "Do you know where my thick socks are?" He began throwing his clothes out from his dresser.

"Yes, yes I know. Now go downstairs, I prepared your favorites!" She pushed him out of his room, but not before handing him his cell phone. "Make sure to bundle up, I don't want you catching a cold like last year," she sighed since he had already run down the stairs.

"Ren, here." Mihashi's mother wrapped a thick wool scarf around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Stay warm and be safe!"

"I-I will!" Mihashi waved and headed towards Tajima's house while trying not to slip on the muddy pavement and dirty his clothes.

**-x-x-**

After spending a few hours at Tajima's playing video games and eating festive food, it was time to finally meet up. Mihashi received a call from Abe the moment they left the house.

"Who's calling?" Tajima asked as Mihashi checked his cell's caller ID.

"It's A-Abe-kun," Mihashi looked worried for a second, but decided it couldn't be anything bad. He made sure to do everything he was supposed to today. "Hello?" He answered quietly, but didn't stutter.

"Hey, Mihashi did you leave yet?" Abe's familiar voice was warm and not angry,

"T-Tajima and I are on our way!"

"Good, make sure not to slip in the mud okay?" He sounded concerned.

"I know!" Mihashi smiled.

"See you when you get here." Abe waited for Mihashi's response before they both hung up.

Mihashi wondered what Abe meant by that, but it slipped his mind once Tajima teased him about how red his face is.

It didn't take them that long before they saw the steps leading up to the local shrine. It was already packed with people, but no one showed up in yukatas. They all wore warm winter clothes, some of the children were throwing snowballs at each other in front of the steps. The two grinned before packing snow tightly into the best snowball they could make, but of course they weren't as rounded as they hoped. Right before they were about to throw it at each other, they felt taps on their shoulders, Hanai and Oki stood behind them.

"I swear you two…" Hanai grumbled.

Oki tried to calm Hanai down, "Let's go up to the Shrine, everyone is already up there."

"How do you know that?" Tajima questioned.

"Well everyone but Mizutani…" They nodded, that made more sense.

"Whoever is last has to pay for everyone's food with their New Year's money!" Tajima yelled before he ran up the steps with Mihashi right behind him.

"Guys don't run before you fall!" Oki chased them and in the end Hanai last. It turned out that Mizutani had gotten there without telling them so Hanai lost the bet. After they all greeted each other, they noticed that someone was missing. Abe was nowhere near the entrance or in the line to ring the bell.

"Where's Abe?" Izumi spoke up, knowing that it was on everyone's mind.

Tajima tilted his head and slid his arm onto Mihashi's shoulders, "Mihashi got a call from Abe earlier, and maybe he knows. Right, Mihashi?"

"A-Abe-kun said he'll see us when we get here," Mihashi twiddled his fingers with the sudden attention he was getting.

"You mean he was here already? Then where is he?" Suyama asked.

Suddenly, Sakaeguchi came running, "There you guys are! I have something to show you," he chuckled at the end. They all followed their teammate to where the fortunes were being handed out. "Can I have a fortune please?"

"Here you go," a familiar voice made them break out into laughter.

Mihashi scrambled to the front and saw Abe sitting in front of the fortunes, "Abe-kun?"

"M-Mihashi, what are you guys doing here?" Abe asked with a blush.

Nishihiro held in his laughter, "I believe the question is what are you doing here Abe-kun?"

"My dad's friend asked me if I could fill in," Abe looked away, feeling Mihashi's piercing gaze.

Tajima grinned, "Does that make you a miko?"

"What? No!" Abe yelled at him.

"A-Abe-kun as a m-miko," Mihashi smiled, imagining Abe in the same clothes as shrine maidens.

Everyone noticed how Abe's anger lessened, "M-My shift will end in 10 minutes, I'll meet up with you guys." They all went off to say their prayers for the next year, drank warm sake, and ate mochi. Abe showed up wearing his usual winter clothes. He immediately walked over to Mihashi and wrapped another scarf around his neck to keep him warm.

"Thank you Abe-kun," Mihashi blushed, already warming up.

Everyone watched them from a safe distance, "Gross," Mizutani shivered from seeing Abe's expression soften visibly.

"I'm used to it," Izumi said and continued to eat his mochi.

**-x-x-**

Tajima yelled from behind a wall of snow. "Throw it Mihashi!"

"S-Sorry Abe-kun!" Mihashi stuttered out, but it was already too late. He had thrown the dense snowball at Abe's head. He had aimed for his arm, but his face distracted him for a second.

Too bad for Abe, his reflexes didn't kick in fast enough, he stood for a good 5 seconds due to the shock of Mihashi practically hitting him right in his face.

They all tried, they really did. Laughter ensued as the blow from Mihashi was even better than they expected. That was when Abe finally regained himself and chased everyone, throwing snowballs left and right. Tajima was the smartest one as he hid behind his wall, but soon Abe was heading towards him. "Taaaajimaaa," Abe looked like he had smoke coming out from his mouth since he was breathing heavily from all the running.

"Save me Mihashi!" Tajima pushed Mihashi towards Abe, using him as a shield. Mihashi ended up tripping and fell forwards, taking Abe with him. "Oops."

As the two lay on the cold snow, Mihashi was a little dizzy. He didn't realize that he fell on top of Abe until he felt his hot breath mixing with his own.

"Are you okay Mihashi?" Abe asked.

"Y-Yes…" Mihashi opened his eyes to see that they were only a few centimeters apart from each other, their lips barely touching. "I-I'm sorry!" Mihashi flushed red and scrambled to get up, but only ended up lying down on his back beside Abe.

"Oi, you need to be more careful!" Abe stood up and reached his hand out to Mihashi, whom gladly took it with his ears becoming hotter in the process.

"Thank you, Abe-kun," Mihashi smiled, not letting go of his source of warmth.

"You're-,"

Tajima suddenly separated the two of them and pointed at their tracks, "Look at what the two of you did!"

"What?!" Abe yelled, pissed that the little shorty cut him off, but when he glanced at the mark he left on the snow, he was silenced. Their body-prints were right next to each other and looked as if they were holding hands.

"S-Snow angels…" Mihashi whispered.

"You two really need to get a room…" Izumi whispered and immediately regretted it as an attack of snowballs thrown at him. The guys continued to play around in the snow until they couldn't handle the cold any longer. However, some of them still wanted to play. It wasn't until Mihashi sneezed that they had to finally call it a day. Tajima had actually made plans to hang out with Hanai without telling Mihashi beforehand so he had to go home alone. That was when Abe generously stepped in to escort him. It wouldn't be fun for Mihashi to do the New Year's countdown alone.

**-x-x-**

"So…Did you finish all your homework?" Abe asked but he didn't get a quick response. "Mihashi?" Abe called out to him, but he still didn't respond. He must have been lost in thought. He decided to do the one thing he thought would make Mihashi react. He took a deep breath and whispered, "Ren," in his right ear.

"Takaya-kun?" Mihashi looked at him absently, that is until his words sunk in as Abe's face lit up.

Abe blushed, "Are you okay?" He didn't want to be rude for suddenly using his first name, but he also didn't want to take it back. "You didn't answer," he mumbled.

"A-Ah! I was just thinking that today was f-fun," Mihashi smiled and then blushed when he thought about the snow angel. "D-Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, the snow angel was interesting," Abe smirked a little, noticing the darkening of Mihashi's cheeks. "Ah, were here." Ahead of them was Mihashi's house. They walked the couple of yards left in silence. Abe was kind enough to walk with him all the way to the front door. "So…I guess that's good night?" Abe stood awkwardly as Mihashi searched for his keys.

"Y-Yes…" Mihashi blushed and the noticed the note. Apparently he did it at the same time as Abe so their voices joined in harmony as they read it. It said: "Have fun! Look up!" They both did what it said and noticed the mistletoe.

"Your Mom is really one of a kind," Abe looked down. "_Then again so is my mom_," he thought. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to…" He was cut off for a second time, this time by Mihashi's lips. They kissed for a good 10 seconds before breaking apart. "M-Mihashi?" He felt dizzy.

"U-Um…T-Takaya-kun," Mihashi blushed and looked away shyly. "My parents aren't home…so you can spend the night with m-me."

Abe grabbed Mihashi's hands and held them, "Y-Yes, please."

Mihashi smiled, both of their faces beet red. They spent the night in Mihashi's bed, enjoying their shared warmth for hours until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms. They totally forgot about the countdown to the New Year. They were already spending it with the one they loved the most.

**-x-x**

**The End.**

**A/N: Happy New Year's everyone! Hope that 2015 is a better year for everyone! Thank you!**


End file.
